


I Just Want Cuddles

by HallowsEve1031



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: Reggie goes to Alex, crying. Alex consoles him, and Reggie consoles Alex.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 48





	I Just Want Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as dark as my others but there are some warnings. While not descriptive, there's:
> 
> Implied/Referenced Homophobia and Implied/Referenced Child Abuse.

A knock on his window dragged Alex out of his racing thoughts.  _ Who could that be? _ Alex wondered as he got up out of his warm bed and opened his curtains. Noticing it was Reggie, he immediately opened his window and gestured for the other boy to enter his room. Reggie did so, and Alex could see he was close to tears.

“What happened?” Alex asked worriedly.

“My parents,” Reggie whimpered, making grabby hands towards Alex. Alex obliged instantly, wrapping his poor boyfriend up in his arms.

“What about them, babe?” Alex asked softly as he kept Reggie in his arms. Reggie wasn’t complaining.

“They were arguing,” the boy whimpered out. “It was bad this time. Really bad.”

“My parents aren’t home,” Alex said softly after Reggie calmed down a bit. “They won’t be home for a few weeks so we can cuddle.”   
  


“Where did they go?” Reggie asked as he pulled away to look at Alex’s eyes; he could see a faraway look, sadness.

“They went on vacation,” Alex said with a shrug.

“Without you?” Reggie asked softly.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered. “Ever since I came out to them they haven’t taken me anywhere. I basically just live under their roof but take care of myself. I was about to pack and run away but I can do that in a week.”   
  
“Come on,” Reggie said softly as he dragged Alex to his bed and pushed the blonde-haired boy down before laying down with him, his head on Alex’s chest. Alex snaked his arms around Reggie’s waist and sighed softly. Soon they switched to where they were facing each other. Alex gently raised his hands to Reggie’s face and swiped some hair from Reggie’s face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I love you,” Alex said softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too,” Reggie admitted before giving the blonde another kiss on the lips. Pulling away, he sighed softly as he cuddled into Alex. Both boys were able to fall asleep fairly quickly, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

A few weeks later, Alex ran away to the studio. He walked in with a bookbag filled with clothes, a bruise on his cheek, and tears streaming down his face. Reggie immediately went to Alex’s side, giving him a gentle peck on the lips before ushering him towards the couch. Alex didn’t speak, he just sunk into the couch and into Reggie, sobbing silently. Luke helped him take off his shoes and Bobby had grabbed his bookbag filled with clothes and took it up to the loft. Alex fell asleep after crying for a while. Reggie was completely worried but he let the boy sleep. When Alex woke up the next morning, he felt awful. He noticed Reggie was awake as well.

“What happened last night, babe?” Reggie asked softly.

“My mom and I got into an argument about me being gay,” Alex admitted softly. “I said something and she didn’t like that so she slapped me across the face. I grabbed my bags and ran away. It’s like she stopped loving me as soon as I came out. I wasn’t - I couldn’t deal with her shit anymore.”

“My parents have been getting worse too,” Reggie said softly. “I think I’m gonna join you here, soon. I can’t handle the fighting anymore.”   
  


“You already have your stuff here, don’t you?” Alex asked softly as he sat up and looked at Reggie.

“Yeah,” Reggie admitted softly. “Now we can live together!”

Alex chuckled before leaning and pressing a quick kiss to Reggie’s lips before pulling away.

“Wanna cuddle for the rest of the day?” Alex asked softly with a smile.

“Yes, yes I do,” Reggie chuckled before resting his head on Alex’s chest. Alex wrapped his hands around Reggie’s waist and sighed softly.

“I love you, Reggie,” Alex murmured softly.

“I love you too, Alex,” Reggie mumbled back.


End file.
